


Watch This

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Rape, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper fucks Sapphire while forcing Ruby to watch, that's it. Takes place around The Return/Jailbreak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch This

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah my muse has turned to Steven Universe and good god I cannot name a fic to save my gosh darn life. :p Second thing I've done so far for this fandom. I hope you enjoy :D

Ruby could not believe what she was seeing with her own two eyes, doing her best to hold back her tears.

“Jasper, stop,” she whimpered, not daring to touch the barrier keeping her locked inside of her cell. “Hurt me instead, please.”

Jasper laughed at that, one hand gripping harshly onto Sapphire’s arm, lifting the small blue gem up in the air, holding her at face level. “Why would I do that?” She asked, turning to look at Ruby. It was so nice to see them unfused, it made it easier to hurt them.

“Ruby…it’s fine,” Sapphire mumbled, not even sure if Ruby could hear her. She knew Jasper wouldn’t hurt Ruby, that was good enough for her.

As Ruby screamed again, begging Jasper to stop, Jasper dropped Sapphire, chuckling as the small gem landed with a thud on her ass. “Heh, I’ve always wanted to do this but you’ve always been fused,” she knelt down, one hand tangling itself in Sapphire’s hair and the other gripping her dress, harshly yanking and ripping it.

Sapphire shivered as her small breasts were exposed, covering them with her arms.

“Stop!” Ruby screamed, hitting the barrier to her cell only to recoil in pain. She was practically sobbing now, watching in horror as Jasper’s large hands easily cupped both of Sapphire’s breasts, squeezing them hard enough to make her clench her teeth. She could see tears start to fall down the middle of Sapphire’s face now, Ruby having to close her eyes.

Jasper simply sneered, using a hand to brush away Sapphire’s bangs, exposing her one large eye. “Aw, ya gonna cry too?” Jasper asked in a mocking tone, leaning forward and letting her tongue drag along Sapphire’s face, licking up her tears. “Delicious,”

Sapphire cringed, not even bothering to make any noise while Ruby continued to sob. She couldn’t beat Jasper alone she knew that, she needed to be Garnet.

“So weak when you’re split up,” Jasper mocked, pushing Sapphire until the smell gem was on her back, her dress being lifted to expose her legs.

“Leave her alone!” Ruby shouted, anger and sadness overwhelming her as Jasper spread Sapphire’s legs, exposing the blue gem for her to see. Steam was rising from Ruby’s head by now, the poor gem was starting to lose control of her emotions.

Sapphire simply kept quiet, eye closed as Jasper sneered at her. “I dunno if my fingers will even fit, not that it matters if you’re hurt anyways,” she said, licking her lips. “You can keep quiet all you want but I can see you crying you know,” Jasper let go of Sapphire’s legs, brushing away her bangs and exposing Sapphire’s lone eye.

“Your eye’s always freaked me out a bit.”

“It’s better than your stupid looking nose gem!” Ruby screeched, almost pounding on the barrier to her cell again, stopping herself before she was hurt.

Hearing that Jasper scowled, balling up her fist and punching Sapphire straight in the gut, causing the blue gem to scream out in pain. “Keep your mouth shut if you don’t want her hurt even more,” Jasper snarled out.

Jasper used her large fingers to pry Sapphire’s eyelids wide open, her large, single eye exposed. Try as she might to close her eye Jasper was too strong, the larger gem sticking her tongue out and running it along Sapphire’e eyeball.

Sapphire tried to turn her head, Jasper’s tongue leaving an odd, stinging sensation along her eye. After a few licks Jasper pulled away, letting go of Sapphire’s eyelids, the blue gem blinking harshly.

Ruby’s steam was heating up her cell, keeping quiet so that Jasper wouldn’t hurt Sapphire. If only she could do something, if only they were fused.

Jasper pulled back, once again grabbing Sapphire’s small legs and pulling them apart, exposing a small tuft of blue hair between Sapphire’s legs. A deep blue blush formed on Sapphire’s cheeks. No one was supposed to see her like this except Ruby, it just felt so wrong.

Ruby had to close her eyes and turn away when Jasper lowered her hand, using her large thumb to rub Sapphire’s clit. Sapphire had to bite her lip to keep from making any noise, hating how pleasure was starting to fill her body.

After all, only Ruby was allowed to do such things to her.

“C’mon Sapphy, I can tell you like it.” Jasper purred, shoving a finger inside of Sapphire. “You’re nice and moist.”

Ruby was even more mad now. No one was allowed to call her Sapphy but her dammit! “Let go of her now!” she screamed, not even daring to open her eyes. She knew Sapphire would not want her to see her like this.

Jasper inserted another finger, stretching Sapphire out. “You’re so damn small,” Jasper said, ignoring Ruby’s words as she began to thrust her fingers. Just two fingers was enough to fill Sapphire, the blue gem letting a groan escape.

“There we go,” Jasper laughed out, enjoying the small gem’s pain a bit too much. She wondered if she could fit in a third finger, doing just that. It barely fit but she didn’t care, now using her other hand to rub at Sapphire’s clit, rolling the small nub with her thumb.

It felt so damn good, Sapphire was practically sobbing as she laid there in an odd mix of pain and pleasure. At least Ruby wasn’t yelling anymore, maybe if she just closed her eye and pretended..

“Ah, f-fuck..” Sapphire couldn’t help but groan, pleasure coursing through her as her body tensed up, tightening around Jasper’s large fingers.

“Damn, already?” Jasper sneered, kind of sad that her fun was over. “Hear that Ruby?” she asked, turning to look at the hot headed gem. Her entire jail cell was full of steam, Ruby covering her mouth to keep her sobs quiet.

Jasper rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she knew Ruby had to have heard it so that was good enough for her. Slowly she pulled her fingers out of Sapphire, giving each of her fingers a lick. As Sapphire simply laid there, waiting for Jasper to jail her again she heard the rustling of clothing only to open her eye and get an eyeful of white fluff.

“Now, return the favor,” Jasper said, chucking her clothing to the side as she knelt down over Sapphire’s head. “Do a good job and it’ll be over quicker.”

Sapphire tried turning her head only to find that Jasper’s thighs kept it in place. She knew Jasper’s words were true, that if she didn’t resist it would be over with soon.

Hesitantly Sapphire stuck her tongue out, letting it drag along Jasper’s labia, causing the larger gem to let out a shudder. “Good good,” she purred, left hand reaching up to grab her own breast, giving it a squeeze. Sapphire’s tongue worked diligently, lapping more at Jasper’s labia before being pushed inside, albeit not that far. Sapphire was just so small especially when compared to Jasper.

Jasper sighed adjusting her hips so that Sapphire’s tongue could reach her clit. “There, much better,” she groaned, pinching her own nipple between her fingers. She had already been so aroused just from torturing Sapphire she was already near the edge.

As Ruby quietly sobbed and fumed Sapphire kept going at it, her tongue getting tired. She knew all the tricks, she knew Ruby loved it when she ate her out, Sapphire having to push the thought of her lover out of her head as she gently rolled her tongue along Jasper’s clit some more.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Jasper loudly groaned, making sure Ruby could hear her as she came, her thighs painfully squeezing Sapphire’s small head as her orgasm shook through her entire body.

Jasper stood up, breathing heavily as she quickly dressed. “Well that was fun but I better get you back to your cell before Peridot starts whining,” she said, reaching down and grabbing Sapphire by the hair, dragging the small gem away.

Sapphire stayed quiet as she was led away, opening her eye to get a tear-stained look at Ruby, the other’s cell slowly becoming visible as the steam went away. She could only look at her lover’s face, contorted with sadness as she was dragged away.


End file.
